Small Bites and Starters
Appetizers, Small Bites, & Starters The custom among many species of whetting the appetite withs some small savory nibble is not known among the Aurin. When we eats, we bring everything to the table at once so thats the hungry can feasts on whichever food they likes best. But thanks to that amazing human custom of the 'cocktail party' more and more Aurin on Nexus are discovering the pleasure of having a small bite of this or thats and adding it to the racial list of whys humans are such a fascinating species. If you wants to lure an Aurin into your house for a good meal and making friends, try tempting us with an appetizer. It works every time. Tangy Wings I discovered this recipe while studying architecture at the Protostar Academy. I wanteds meat; something filling but also withs a little bit of pucker to it. My sauce for these wings did just the trick. Makes 20 wings. *3/4 cup all purpose flour *1 cup coconut milk *1/2 teaspoon plum sauce *1 teaspoon fresh squeezed lemon juice *20 wings Line a baking sheet with foil and spread wings out in a single layer. Sprinkle on salt. In a heavy bottom sauce pot over medium heat combine flour and milk. Cook to a boil, stirring constantly, until the mixture begins to thicken. You needs to stir constantly to ensure that the flour taste gets cooked away; remember that flour will nots begin to thicken a sauce until the sauce begins to boil. The constant stirring wills ensure that the flour doesn't burn. Burning will makes the sauce taste burnt and you wills have to start again withs a fresh batch. Remove the pot from the heat and stir in the plum sauce and the lemon juice. Combine thoroughly. Brush the completed sauce over the wings, yous should have enough sauce to coat the wings thoroughly. If not, makes more sauce! Bake in a 400 degree oven for 30 minutes. These are greats for sharing withs a late night study group or a bunch of friends on Game Day. Misrule This starter plate is a favorite among Southern Aurins, for some reason thats I can't explains it was almost unknowns by the Northern Aurin clans. It has a beautifully mellow flavor, and the piquant sauce served with it brings a delicious pop of spice in the mouth. For the sauce *1 cup mayonnaise *2 tablespoon fresh lemon juice *1 tablespoon hot pepper sauce *1 tablespoon spring onion, green part only, chopped fine Combine all sauce ingredients and refrigerate overnight to lets the taste develop *1 pound potatoes, mashed *2 cups cabbage *1 tablespoon unsalted butter *1/2 cup heavy cream In a few tablespoons of water, cook the cabbage over medium heat until cooked through. Combine with the mashed potatoes, butter, and cream. Form the mixture into patties and fry on both sides until golden and cooked through. Serve 3-4 patties per person, each one dolloped with a small amount of sauce. Dagun Sausage The dagun are a wild and vicious canid species found in primarily Algoroc and Celestion. The meats of these creatures is savory and quites delicious. I picked up the basic recipe from a human explorer I know named Malcome Malifor--isn't that a great name?--and punched it up a little with a few basic spices. These sausages are mostly eaten by humans for breakfast but they cans also serve as a delicious little appetizer, especially if the main course isn't spicy or heavy. *1 pound Dagun meat (ground pork) * 2 cloves garlic, finely minced *1 shallot, finely minced *2 large eggs *1 teaspoon cayenne pepper *1 tablespoon tarragon, chopped *2 tablespoons duck fat *1/4 cup water Using your very own clean hands, mix together the meat, eggs, pepper, and tarragon. Once thoroughly mixed, sepeate the mixture into golf ball sized rounds and covers with cling film. Refrigerate one hour. In a skillet over medium-high heat stir together the garlic, shallot, and duck fat. Cook 2-3 minutes, then add the water. Bring to a simmer. Add the meat, flattening the balls into patties before putting them in the pan. Cook 2-3 minutes per side. Serve at room temperature, either with a complete breakfast or as a starter course. Sweet Tangy Glowmelon Glowmelon is one of the most declious fruits one can finds on Nexus. It has a firm, orange flesh that is already fairly sweet to begins with and is perfect for eating in fresh fruit salads or on it's own as a starter, as presented here. This dish is really easy to makes, and will leave any Aurin licking their fingers and wantings more! The black pepper may seem an odd ingredient, but it really brings out the flavor of the glowmelon. *1 glowmelon (sweet cantelope), peeled and cubed *1 tablespoon honey *2 tabelspoons orange juice *pinch of black pepper In a large bowl, whisk together the honey, orange juice, and pepper until thoroughly combined. Add the glowmelon and using a flat spatula folds gently until the cubes are well coated. Serve chilled. Category:Appetizers